The Miseducation of Inuyasha
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: ONE SHOT Is Inuyasha as dull witted as he sounds or is he a lot deeper than we give him credit for? This is a quick oneshot that delves into the thoughts of everyone's favorite halfdogdemon. Please R&R and Enjoy!All characters property of Rumiko Takahashi


The Miseducation of Inuyasha

My brother. My father. Both great demons in their own right. Me, my friends, great warriors of our own. My enemy is vile, cunning, and yet we share a desire for the same thing. Taken in that light, Naraku is not my enemy but a rival. A rival half demon for the sacred jewel. "Pfft. Whatever."

Miroku walked a few paces to Inuyasha's right and spoke to his half demon friend "What are you thinking Inuyasha? You have a rather pensive expression."

"Pensive?" asked the half demon

"Why yes" responded Miroku with a smirk.

"Get yer mind outta yer pants Miroku! There ain't nothing pensive about my face! All my pensiveness is square in my pants where it should be! You shouldn't talk about shit like that in front of girls anyway." 'Damn Miroku. Always trying to embarrass me in front of the ladies. What a schmuck. '

After Inuyasha spotted Kagome and Sango giggling into their hands his embarrassment showed up as red cheeks. Miroku smiling said "No no no, hahaha, no Inuyasha, pensive is thoughtful."

"That don't make no sense, Miroku. Kagome's always sayin' how I'm insensitive an' shit. I ain't thoughtful. Demons ain't thoughtful." 'That's true of Sesshomaru alright. What a jerk. He thinks he's so great because he was educated and can call me things I don't understand. He is probably working out some kind of "issue" like in that book Kagome brought with her last time. Psych-o-logy, was it? After I read while she was sleepin' I could see those same behaviors in Sesshomaru. He takes his anger out on me because Oyaji ain't around to be angry at. I just don't see why he's got to be so freakin' wordy about it!'

"I meant 'thinking' Inuyasha. It looked like you were thinking, pondering, contemplative. That kind of thoughtful."

Inuyasha dropped his jaw slightly and said "ah." 'Gotta remember that one. Pensive, thoughtful, pondering…' The half dog demon regained the same far away look and launched into another string of thoughts. 'If that's what Sesshomaru is like because of his tutors and stuff, what would I have been like…?' Inuyasha then imagined himself draped in fine white silks like his brother with a similar look of disdain smeared across his face. 'What kind of fights would we have had? Would we have fought were we raised together? All siblings fight at least once, but would our relationship have been so tinged with bitterness as to preclude any hope of reconciliation…?' "…feh…" 'Ridiculous. Sesshomaru would sooner dine on Raman and that Hi-C junk Kagome brings.'

Kagome wriggled her fingers under the strap of her backpack and broke Inuyasha's concentration "So, really, Inuyasha, what are you thinking about?"

"Raman" said the dog demon, honestly, unintentionally covering up his other thoughts.

Sango half laughed as she said "Typical Inuyasha."

The group passed a field full of evidence of yet another battle. There were bones and worn flags flapping on the wind. Kagome's face reflected fear and pain. Inuyasha thought to himself 'Every time we pass one of these fields her emotion is written all over her face. I've been to her time and I know that there are none of these fields. It is almost as if war doesn't exist in her time. I know she said there is, but never have I seen a corpse, or crow on the search for one. What must it be like for her to see this violence here? What must it be like to live in a world without it and then to come here?'

Inuyasha's hand rest on the hilt of his trusty Tetsusaiga and he tilted his head up to the sun and felt the warmth on his face. As he felt the worn wrappings on the hilt of his sword he asked himself 'What if my sword could bring all these soldiers back to life? What if I had some kind of healing sword instead of a sword of destruction? Obliterating demons is satisfying though. Maybe because it's an outlet of some sort, and I'm really dealing with all the anger and frustration that I've built up inside. Maybe not…Maybe I'm just protecting my friends.'

Inuyasha looked down at his sword and wondered if his Tetsusaiga and it's magic powers would be able to protect Kagome in her futuristic world. His clawed hand fingered the threadbare handle of his father's fang.

Sango noted Inuyasha touching Tetsusaiga and that he still had his pensive look. "Inuyasha" she asked, curiously "What are you thinking about now?"

Inuyasha replied "Kickin' demon ass" as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back even further. "This sun feels really good, don't you think?" Inuyasha grimaced and stole a glance at Kagome as she laughed. "What's so funny?" asked the half demon.

"Life is so simple for you Inuyasha. You just eat, fight, and search for the jewel."

"Yeah, right. Simple" said Inuyasha. And the group continued their journey.


End file.
